


Mending What Was Broken

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The move to New York was hard and Kurt knew Blaine was struggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending What Was Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You do blangst so well, I would love to see you write some Klaine with abusive!Blaine for a change; maybe Blaine frustrated with life in NY (things not going his way, tough time at school, managing finances) and lashing out.
> 
> Prompt: Blaine and Kurt argue while drunk and Blaine hits him.
> 
> Prompt: I always see stories about how Kurt abuses Blaine… so maybe turn it around and have Blaine be the abuser instead?

Kurt knew that this wasn’t his fiancé. 

The move to New York had been stressful on both of them and strained their relationship. Blaine felt out of place and without that firm grip of control he was spiraling. He got jealous every time Kurt went out with friends so Kurt cut back a little on going out. He clearly got upset every time Kurt got called out in class so he toned it down. 

He thought this would be fun. They would go out on the town to a gay bar where they didn’t check IDs and they would dance the night away. Then someone had flirted with Kurt and Blaine went insane. His fingers dug painfully into his arms as he yanked him along the hallway of their apartment and all but threw Kurt in the door. 

“Hey!” Kurt stumbled in. 

“Why the fuck were you flirting with that guy?” Blaine’s eyes flashed and his jaw tightened. 

“I wasn’t,” Kurt argued back and Blaine’s body went stiff. 

“You’re lying to me,” his voice was slightly slurred and he took a step forward. 

“No I’m not,” Kurt snapped and Blaine’s hand shot out as quick as a flash. 

He felt the impact before he felt the pain and Kurt stumbled back, cupping his cheek. Then the pain shot through his cheekbone and he sucked in a trembling breath. 

For the first time Kurt was  _scared_  of his fiancé.

Running on pure adrenaline, Kurt spun on his heel and hurried into the bedroom. His vision was blurred with tears as he threw clothes into a bag and Blaine was suddenly in the room. 

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to stay with Elliot,” Kurt snapped back, his cheek burning. 

“What? Why?” Blaine blinked, looking almost dazed. 

“Because you got drunk and  _hit_  me Blaine,” Kurt shouted, zipping the bag shut. “You hit me Blaine.”

He couldn’t even look at Blaine as he stormed out and slammed the door.

—

The next morning Kurt woke up, his eyes sore from crying and his cheek throbbing with every beat of his heart. Another knock sounded at the door and he curled up tighter on Elliot’s guest bed, closing his eyes tighter.

“What are you doing here?” Elliot’s voice was harsh as he opened the door.

“Please let me talk to him,” Blaine choked out. “I know…just please let me talk to him.”

“I don’t think that’s a great idea. He showed up here in the middle of the night crying and bruised. I think you need to just get the hell out of here,” Elliot snapped and Blaine let out a sob.

“I messed up,” he said so softly that Kurt had to strain to hear it. “I was drunk and…I just need to talk to him.”

Kurt’s chest ached as he heard Blaine let out a weak sob and he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Quietly, he opened the door and saw his fiancé turn to face him, eyes red. 

“It’s okay Elliot,” he gave him a grateful smile and Elliot’s eyes narrowed. “We are just going to talk.”

Elliot stalked into the kitchen, obviously listening as they both sat on the couch. Instantly, Blaine began to sob and covered his face with his hands.

“I am so sorry. I know that’s not enough and I know that what I did was unforgivable,” his breathing hitched. “Forgive me please.”

Kurt stared at him and his mind raced. After the hit he had fallen right back into the mindset he had in high school. He had fought back. It was just like when he was shoved into a locker and fired back an insult right after. He wanted to make Blaine really understand what had happened, what he had done. 

But Blaine wasn’t like those jocks in high school.

No, there wasn’t any excuse, but the man he loved was still there. 

He just needed to take charge and control this situation.

“Elliot is letting me stay here for a while and I think that’s a good idea,” Blaine’s face fell. “I know…I know you struggled with anger issues after that dance and I think you need to go to anger management for a little while. Get some help for your drinking too.”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded furiously. 

“If you can do both those things, we can talk about this some more,” he finished softly and Blaine closed his eyes. 

“I will. I swear,” he breathed. “Thank you.”

“Then you’re going to mend what you broke,” Kurt whispered, feeling tears well up in his eyes. 

“I’ll do anything.”

Kurt knew he would. 


End file.
